


《棠棣之华·下》

by lilithmilch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithmilch/pseuds/lilithmilch
Summary: 描写直白，纯洁同好慎入！





	《棠棣之华·下》

**Author's Note:**

> 描写直白，纯洁同好慎入！

“当啷”清脆两声，太岁和天鹿落地，他们的主人也化为人形，狼狈地躺倒在一处，连根手指头都不想动。  
玄戈的发箍早已崩裂，长发乱七八糟盖在脸上很不舒服，他挣扎着想理一理，四肢却发出抗议的声音，不听使唤。于是他只好继续躺在那，呼呼喘着粗气，浑身都在疼痛流血，心下却一片安宁与欣喜，嘴角都有点不受控制地上扬。  
他再一次不辱使命，守卫了天鹿城，和他的胞弟一起。没什么能比这更畅快了。  
脸上长发突然被胡乱拨开，一双手捧住了玄戈脸颊，北洛皱着眉的俊容出现在他上方：“玄戈，你笑什么？疼疯了？我感觉自己的肋骨扎在心脏里，我还没疯呢。”  
玄戈立刻恢复面无表情的样子：“没有。放心，心脏不是妖核，扎漏了也没关系。”  
“嘁。”北洛撇撇嘴，变本加厉地将上半身挪过来，压在玄戈身上：“那你刚才……为什么舔我？”  
他捧着兄长的脸颊，牢牢盯住那双俊秀眼眸，没有错过其中一闪而逝的慌乱。  
“你说呀。”他低头，与自己的兄长额头相抵，鼻尖紧贴，双唇近在咫尺，还透着浓浓血腥味，“玄戈，你是不是喜欢我。”  
玄戈眼中茫然，一瞬间大雾弥漫，起了无数波澜。  
他们在极近的距离间分享彼此的呼吸，静静对视片刻，忽然不约而同地双双暴起，凶狠撕咬彼此的嘴唇舌尖，像要把对方吞吃入腹。  
北洛右手一挥，带着玄戈翻身一滚，正好落在寝宫柔软床榻间。

“呜……”北洛五指化成利爪，撕碎了两人衣物，还在玄戈苍白身体上留下几道血痕，顷刻间便被愈合。他像野兽一样叼住玄戈喉咙，抓着他脑后长发轻轻拉扯，迫使玄戈完全暴露致命弱点。玄戈仰着头，双手紧抓北洛肩膀，被自己的弟弟啃咬脆弱的喉咙，致命处受制的感觉并不好受，但对方是北洛，玄戈竭力压制自己的本能。  
他温顺的令北洛有些惊讶，抚摸着喉咙上那片红痕，慢慢舔吻耳廓，边舔弄边口齿不清地说：“玄戈大人什么时候喜欢我的？这么乖？”他含住兄长与自己如出一辙的妖族尖耳，亲吻他坠着血琉璃耳环的敏感耳洞，感觉手底下柔韧的皮肤细密颤抖，开始出汗，变得滑腻。  
“舒服吗？喜欢我这么舔你吗？”北洛呵气吹进玄戈耳蜗，压低的声线略微沙哑，性感撩人。一向冷淡自持的辟邪王终于受不了他这么作弄，一把揪住北洛马尾将他扯开，眉梢挑起，脸颊飞红，是个恼羞成怒的模样：“你要做就痛快点，我竟不知你呆在人界这么多年，学的油嘴滑舌不知廉耻！”  
北洛挑眉，戏谑问道：“玄戈大人觉得自己这副模样很知廉耻吗？躺在自己亲弟弟身下，还对他起了欲念……”  
玄戈骤然被他噎住，不知怎么反驳，嗫喏半响，竟转头埋进床边几只刺绣靠垫里，装起鸵鸟。北洛见到的玄戈，从来高高在上，尊贵而强大，何曾想到他也会这般孩子气。他看着自己别扭的兄长，因床第间几句调笑而难为情，却还大方地袒露身体，诚实昭告自己的渴求和思念。  
他心里柔软的不可思议，化作一池春水。重新覆身上去，搂住玄戈因十年病痛折磨清减不少的腰肢，亲吻他的胸膛。“老师的确再三教导我礼义廉耻忠孝谨信，但当我发觉自己对你起了欲念时，心中只有一句话：去他娘的伦理纲常。我想得到自己的亲哥哥，第一次为了救他的命，第二次则出于爱，是那种想和他翻云覆雨共赴巫山的爱。”  
“玄戈，你常说我们是亲兄弟，我们……果然是一样的。”北洛在他肌理流畅的胸膛流连许久，终于张口含入一枚柔软乳尖。  
“嘶——”玄戈揪紧北洛毛茸茸的碎发，发出轻微抽气声。胸前敏感的两点都落入北洛掌控，一只含在温热口中吮吸舔咬，一只被轻柔抚摸揉捏，这感觉十分怪异，雄兽本不以此取乐，但玄戈却明显察觉，自己的身体随北洛摆布而渐渐兴奋。呼吸变得急促，苍白皮肤泛起欲望的嫣红，动情的低哑呻吟。  
天鹿城最高贵强大的王被另一个男人压在身下肆意抚摸侵犯，可他丝毫不觉得屈辱，反而十分……舒爽。

玄戈抬眼望向寝宫穹顶，华美纹饰最中央，一黑一白首尾相连的两只辟邪幼崽。那是他和北洛刚出生时，先王命人绘制的生辰贺礼，祝福他们兄友弟恭相互扶持，共同庇护天鹿城。  
尔后阴差阳错天灾人祸，兜兜转转三百年，竟以另一种方式实现了当年心愿。  
父王，母妃，你们可曾料想到这一幕？  
玄戈想得出神，突然感觉大腿被掰开，下体隐秘的地方被轻轻舔过。他支起上半身，皱眉看向趴在两腿间的北洛：“干什么？”  
“这话该我问你才对，玄戈大人想什么呢，床笫之间分神，可真伤人自尊。”北洛一手控制玄戈双腿不让它们合拢，另一手轻轻抚摸大腿内侧最细嫩敏感的皮肉。“上次我多少存了报复心理，有些失控，伤你很重。这次……怎么也得先让你爽一把。”说完，他低头伸出舌尖舔舔玄戈早已动情的阳物，慢慢将那柱体吞入喉中。  
玄戈大腿一颤，发出难以抑制的惊喘。他是天鹿城的王，无人胆敢冒犯，唯二两次情事经验都来自北洛，上一次体验委实算不得美妙，玄戈嘴上不说，实际对这档子事兴致缺缺，心理上的占有意义远超肉体欢愉。  
可当他被胞弟温热柔软的口腔含入阳茎时，紧致腔道收束挤压，那一瞬间舒爽的连脚趾都难耐蜷起。  
“呃……北洛……别、别再……”柔软灵活的舌头缠绕柱身，玄戈再说不出话，只余颤抖的呻吟，整个人被陌生情潮淹没。  
手指耐心细致地抚慰两个圆球，快感逐渐堆积满溢，终于在北洛含住顶端重重吮吸时达到顶峰。玄戈甚至来不及提醒，便颤抖着射了北洛一脸。禁欲已久的人阳精浓稠，北洛抹了把脸，将白浊涂到玄戈唇上：“你倒是不客气啊。”  
高潮余韵令玄戈大脑一片空白，好一会才找回神智，睁眼便看见弟弟放大的俊容，那张与自己一模一样的脸庞沾满浓稠精液，情色到不堪入目。  
玄戈耻的不知说什么好，却见北洛凑上前来，与他交换一个湿粘的吻，随舌尖渡过来的正是玄戈自己的精液。意识到这一点，辟邪王冷静睿智的头脑彻底因高热而宕机。  
北洛趁虚而入，掰开他的双腿，将沾满粘液的长指探入秘穴，揉按温软内壁。因为情欲和高潮，玄戈的体内已经十分柔软，还有些许湿润，在几根手指耐心的翻搅下，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
玄戈忍了再忍，终于忍不住一个翻身压住北洛，凶巴巴地揪住他：“你还行不行了，不行我来！”  
北洛视线从上到下，柔顺披散的长发，俊美的容颜，嫣红双唇，性感锁骨，胸膛点点红痕，乳尖挺翘红肿，小腹沾满白浊精液，几滴汗珠随动作淌落，顺着肌肤流畅漂亮的纹理，滑过腹肌，滴落在两人相连的下体。多么美丽强大、诱人而不自知的雄兽啊。

北洛眸色渐渐深沉，面上却是一派轻松笑意，挺动下身顶了顶骑在上面的玄戈。“等不及了？我再怎么不行，也保证能伺候的玄戈大人服服帖帖。”  
说罢，北洛扶正玄戈腰身，下体发力，借着体重轻松将自己送入肉穴。不同于上次紧张抗拒两败俱伤，这一次玄戈的身体已经蒸熟煮透，肉穴湿软，温顺地吞咽入侵巨物，内壁层层包裹，甫一进入，北洛便发出极其舒爽的叹息。  
“啊……轻点，弟弟……”即便人身的尺寸不比妖兽，王辟邪化形也并非等闲之辈，玄戈一时仍难以接受巨物，觉得小腹被顶撞的鼓胀。他挪动双腿想支起下身，少吞吃一些。  
以王辟邪的霸道和掌控欲，北洛怎会令他如愿，一手揽过玄戈上身向他索吻，另一手抓住他浑圆饱满的臀瓣揉按，将他牢牢压制在阳茎上。  
“玄戈，你是我的，听到没有……”  
“玄戈，不要再妄想以身殉城了，我不允许……”  
魔魅的低语在耳边缭绕，胸前皮肉被吸吮到发麻刺痛，激烈亲吻中津液来不及咽下，亮晶晶地淌了一身。玄戈全身的感官都被掌控，为他兴奋，为他沉沦，为他迷醉，为他高潮，但所有一切都比不上肉穴中最直接的刺激。  
北洛的阳物在情欲中膨胀，他不停地冲撞深入，几乎疯狂地想侵占自己的孪生兄长，他的欲念如此直白激烈，甚至令玄戈感到烧灼。  
“北洛，慢点、太深了……”玄戈扯着幔帐想脱离掌控，却被一口咬住喉咙，他低头，看见胞弟眼中最深沉的惶恐。  
他在害怕。直面玄戈差一点死亡的情形，他在后怕如果没有及时赶来。  
玄戈松开幔帐，回抱北洛，轻声低语：“不要怕，我们再也不会分开了……我是你的，北洛。”

然后辟邪王身体力行地懂得什么叫“自讨苦吃”。北洛听了那句话，情欲更加高涨，他揉按着玄戈臀瓣，将它们掰开暴露出肉穴，下身阳茎坚硬如烙铁，狂乱地挺动。体重令阳物插入难以想象的深度，穴内那致命的一点被冲撞到酸麻，快感强烈到玄戈无法忍受，他的阳茎也重新挺立起来，搭在北洛小腹上随激烈动作不停摇晃，清液甩的到处都是。  
情绪剧烈起伏，脆弱处被不断侵犯，同源妖力相互流转，加上玄戈神智混乱放松自制力，他眉间王印浮现，竟被北洛逼出妖相。黄金兽瞳眼角泛红，尖尖的虎牙探出双唇，额头长出尖角，脸颊生出白金色妖纹，在辟邪王印的辉映下，无比妖异美丽。  
北洛抬起上身，虔诚亲吻他璀璨的王印：“我爱你……哥哥。”  
滚烫阳精一股股灌满抽搐的肉穴。被阳精喷射最敏感的穴心，玄戈低喘一声，下体也一泄如注，沾满两人小腹。

自王族秘术生效，交换体液已成为玄戈和北洛最佳的恢复方式。两人双双躺倒在柔软大床间，感觉神清气爽，妖力逐渐充沛。玄戈闭目养神，昏昏欲睡，北洛却不依不饶，一会舔他的耳坠，一会揉他的乳尖，甚至鬼鬼祟祟把手指探进湿润的肉穴，挖出一滩精液。  
玄戈烦不胜烦，睁开眼睛：“你要是精力过旺，不妨替我出去主持战后重建。”  
北洛眼神飘忽，突然从空间中掏出一束鲜花，塞到玄戈怀里：“给你的，没什么特别意义，就是看着好看。”  
玄戈低头，粉白花蕊馥郁浓丽。他轻声吟诵：“棠棣之华，鄂不韡韡，凡今之人，莫如兄弟……”  
北洛像被烫着尾巴的猫，双眼瞪圆手足无措：“你、你从哪知道的？”  
“羽林。他常去人间游历，颇为喜爱人族风俗。”玄戈抱着棠棣花仰躺在床褥间，对着北洛笑了笑，眼神如天鹿城永恒不变的朝阳，温暖明亮。“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”  
北洛克制住不断上扬的嘴角，也躺下来，与玄戈手足相抵，安静沉入梦乡。


End file.
